Sailas Agares
(This page is currently under construction. Thanks.) Name: Agares Titles: "Sailas," "Rebel King" Race: Mahjarrat Gender: Male Age: N/A Eye Color: Orange Hair Color: ''Blonde ''Height: 5'11 ''Religion: ''Zarosian ''Current Faction: ''Independent ''Current Status: ''Alive History In the Beginning Agares was a devout combatant in the battlefields across Freneskae, constantly delving into the bloodlust that the Mahjarrat race is cursed with. He never stopped fighting and employed all types of combat, although his real power lay in that of the arcane. Challenger after challenger fell before him, and after what felt like eternities of combat, Agares fell bored with his existance. His curiosity was peaked though, when the Desert god Icthlarin offerend passage from the realm of Freneskae to the plane of Gielinor. He followed him through the portal, although fell bored yet again when Icthlarin could not quench his seemingly endless bloodlust. Growing ever bored of the Desert god and his religious attitude, Agares' sanity was saved by the god of Power, Zaros. When the Great Lord called out to Agares and his kin, he instantly joined Zaros, practically begging for a fight against challengers that could be considered worthy. It was there, under Zarosian rule, that Agares met Vixxox. The Great Lord had the two men operate together on a constant basis. They soon became inseperable, as both gained the title of Champion along with Azzanadra and Zamorak. All four men grew rather close to eachother, only to be forced to fight against one of their own in the oncoming battle. A Divine Prank Zamorak and his forces exploded onto the fields around Ghorrock, only to be met by Agares, Vixxox, and Azzanadra. The battle for the fortress would be nothing short of awe inspiring for any normal man to watch, with smoke and blood flying across Zamorakian forces. Agares was given the direct orders to remain alive during the fight, should Ghorrock fall. The Great Lord had forseen the destruction of the Zarosian religion, and it was Agares' responsibility to see that the religion be carried on throughout the years. The battle had moved into the throne room, both Zamorak and Zaros had been impaled with the Staff of Armadyl. Both the god and Mahjarrat disappeared, and Agares quickly teleported off, and began writing books upon books to document Zaros' existence. Months after the fall of Zaros, in the calm before the God Wars, Agares was leaving these tomes in specified locations across the globe, until he reached Ardougne. Imprisoned Agares fled to the region that would become the Kingdom of Kandarin. Traveling only by night, he came upon a group of goblins whom called themselves the Magnushuun. They appeared to be relatively independent and weren't preaching of their big high war god, so Agares developed a plan surrounding them. He cast an illusion, causing an Ourg to appear and walk towards to group. The goblins either cowered in fear or took up arms against him and demanded he state his business. The Ourg preached to the goblins of Agares and of Zaros, after which Agares himself came forth and displayed his wide knowledge of magic to them. He was heralded as a prophet, given lavish gifts, and was the subject of many statues in their goblin temples. He lived amongst them, gathering resources and militia-men should anyone find him. After a long period of peace, Agares and the goblins had set a rather impressive city for themselves and began building a cathedral dedicated to the Zarosian religion. With the altar built, and a large portion of the building complete, Agares was greeted by Hazeel and Celyn along with an army of Zamorakian forces and The ZMI. Celyn was one of the Elder Demons, having betrayed Zaros along with a large portion of the other demononic forces. They had been hunting him, Hazeel claimed. Agares and the Magnushuun were severely outmatched, despite all their preparation. The fight was bloody; both sides had sustained major losses. Now wounded and frustrated, Hazeel and Celyn began a demonic rite that sealed the demon within his mind, cursing him to fight over his own body for the rest of his days. Agares was sealed in a large slab of imbued granite, and was placed in a large cavern beneath the cathedral. The battle over Agares' mind waged for thousands of years, until the demon had become the dominant presence within his body. Ardougne With his new Mahjarrat body, Celyn burst forth out of the stone prison. The cavern they had been placed in had most of the ground covered in magma, the byproduct of tectonic shifts that had occurred during their incarceration. Thinking nothing of it, Celyn ruptured a hole in the ceiling of the cave and burst out along with the superheated air and dust. The cathedral Agares had built was gone, the only thing left being the stone altar and the cobblestone path built up to it. He could see a city off in the distance, none other than the great Capitol city of the Kingdom of Kandarin. The demon attempted to harness the Mahjarrat's magical proficiency and teleport to Ardougne, but the spell became more and more unstable as he charged it; the risk of splicing was too high to consider teleportation as a reasonable method of travel anymore. Now frustrated, Celyn figured it was a byproduct of inhabiting a body of such a magically attuned entity. So he set off towards Ardougne, taking roughly 7-8 hours on foot. He approached the entrance of the castle during an open court session under King Greyson Val, earlier known as Vixxox, though the demon had no recognition of Vixxox and Agares' association with each other. Greyson noticed the man's Frenaesken power signature, and quickly accepted him into his court of mages. --Under Greyson Val and Gwyn Cadell-- Greyson and Agares, though still under the demon's control, became friendlier as time went on. Although Agares never reached a high rank under Greyson, although he was often consulted with matters that a battle Mage would not usually be responsible for. Celyn began placing various wards and arcane counter-measures throughout the castle, as to gain favor with the castle's denizens. He often butted heads with other members of the court, more than often being his superior, Ivan Aleksley. Celyn and Gwyn didn't see eye to eye on much of anything, and she only bothered talking to him due to his relationship to Greyson, her husband. He ultimately proved his worth during a diplomatic mission to Lumbridge, where he served as security to Queen Gwyn and Ivan, along with Sylvari Neleseth. Tom, the ruler of Lumbridge at the time, betrayed the Kandarin diplomats by teleblocking the castle courtyard and ordered archers to rain arrows down on them. Celyn, being demonic in nature, used the only spells he figured he could, and sanctioned a large portion of the courtyard off with a wall of flame. Ivan remained to assist him, while Sylvari and the queen escaped through the castle's rear gatehouse. Due to the foreign body he was possessing, the pyromancy was extremely unstable and burned a large portion of his body. The Mahjarrat body immediately responded, automatically descending into death sleep for several months. --Under Oliver Cleeves and Sylvari Neleseth-- During the months that the Mahjarrat was asleep, King Greyson Val stepped down so that Queen Sylvari, and later King Oliver, may take the throne. During their sleep, the Mahjarrat leapt at the chance to reclaim his body; he caught the demon off guard. He awoke and immediately vaulting out of bed, frightening the Queen whom had taken care of him. Despite her opposition, he stumbled out of the bedroom and immediately teleported to Ghorrock. Fighting back the demon that poisoned his mind, he slowly walked into the castle's courtyard and passed out. He had brought them extremely close to the Ritual Stone, and had been accumulating arcane power over the course of his incarceration. Agares forced the demon to reside as the secondary consciousness inside of his body. He awoke under a pile of snow, teleporting his exhausted body back to Ardougne. Upon his return, he was greeted by the old King Alexander who informed him of the shift in royalty. To say the least, Agares was thrown into a rage over the subject and tapped into Celyn's command over fire and choaked the throne room in an inferno. The two men exchanged blows, resulting in widespread burn damage and the collapse of the throne room. Agares disappeared, the demon amplifying his rage and discontempt for the city and it's Elven ruler. Concealing his identity and donning a mask, he went on a crusade against all things Neleseth. He committed many atrocities in the name of placing a Zarosian on the throne, ranging from summoning the demon Alchme to forcing the Queen to flee the city all together. This chapter in his life came to a close in a battle against Greyson Val, resulting in widespread destruction across West Ardougne. The fight had concluded with an apparent draw, and Agares creating a large cavern beneath West Ardougne. He erected a large crystal monolith, as black as the Void, in the center of West Ardougne square. He teleported into the cavern and began to shape the stone to his will, causing many earthquakes across the city, to create a large, ornate well in the center. He poured out all his arcane power and magic reserves, filling the well with a huge amount of raw, white unstable energy. Agares fell asleep, his weakened state easily overwhelmed by the demon that resided inside of him. --Under Queen Elizabeth-- Celyn, now the dominant consciousness in the man's body, awoke dazed and confused. His prolonged stay within the body rendered him weak; all he could do was walk around the chamber until he felt he was prepared to breach the surface once again. The man shot out from the ground, terrifying the large amount of West Ardougne population who thought the Mahjarrat was gone forever. In tandem with the Mahjarrat's emergence, the pillar he had erected exploded; the shrapnel swirled about like a fine mist and rushed towards the man. The mist, Agares' raw energy, poured into the man from every orface, giving the Mahjarrat control. His control was strong, though temporary, so he went to the only place he could think of and created a portal that brought him into the throneroom of the newly crowned Queen Elizabeth. Elizabeth, her true name later revealed to be Kisbeth, was another Zarosian Mahjarrat and Vixxox's new mistress. Agares was content due to the fact the crown was now in the hands of his own kin. Celyn played on his happiness, establishing an unstable friendship with Kisbeth and the newly arrived Mahjarrat, Rath, Vengence, and Xolotl. Of the five, Agares didn't always see eye to eye with the others mostly due to his secondary consciousness. Along with the Zarosion developments, the Magnushuun goblins arrived in Ardougne with their leader Snotfoot Hill-Fighter. Agares was frustrated at their arrival, now attempting to lower his notoriety with the Ardougnian populace. Rath assisted in the plundering of old Magnushuun temples, taking any and all references of Agares from them and locking them in a pocket-dimension. Agares aided Kisbeth with the destruction of the enchanted gems that began to surface across Gileinor. Towards the end of this crusade, Agares' allotted time was running out. He teleported to the chamber beneath West Ardougne where he lowered the enchantment that kept it hidden from the other Mahjarrat and mages within the area. The vast reserve of power got the attention of everyone around, yielding a crowd that included Kisbeth, Rath, Vengence, Xolotl, Dreakzorn, Vixxox, Gantheon, and The Sentinel to arrive. Agares began absorbing the well of power despite the other's interruption. It began pouring in from every orface before Celyn regan control. He taunted the rest of them, shouting how Agares no longer existed and they had lost their friend. It certainly appeared that way, should one observe the man's aura. Roughly 10% of it made up the man's power wasn't demonic in nature. The mist, though, only appeared to feed the Freneskaen alone. The mist began pouring into the man at an accelerated rate causing his skin to sublimate, his body was not prepared to contain such energy. The Mahjarrat's power exploded through the man's body, practically harvesting the demon and all the power it accumulated. Agares' stood up, his hair slowly changed from black to blonde, his eyes from purple to orange, and his skin lightened slightly. Draekzorn and Gatheon had begun arguing, causing Agares to shout at them in his now lower pitched voice. It was apparent that he was now in complete control of his actions, and he teleported both Kisbeth and himself to the roof of Castle Ardougne, leaving the others to their own devices. Agares formally apologized for all the suffering he brought during his stay. Kisbeth appointed him as the new Archmage, and asked him to assist in the appointing of Lucas (Last Name Here) as Regent of Ardougne while she went through the remainder of her pregnancy; Agares humbly accepted. --Under Regent Lucas-- Agares had set up and upgraded the arcane countermeasures across the city of Ardougne before leaving on business to the North. He relieved a letter from Lucius "Kisin" Renderra, notifying him of Lucas' reformation of the court and Agares' removal as Archmage. The Mahjarrat was furious; he immediately ripped a portal open and stormed into Castle Ardougne. He got in a yelling match with Lucas, cursing him for his mistake while at the same time removing all his technoligal advancements from the castle. He stormed off, not being seen for several months by much of anyone. He only returned alongside Ivan Aleksley and Greyson Val, whom wanted to make a demonstration of all who rejected the city's Zarosian overseers. Ivan was killed in the fighting, and Ardougne was attacked by a third party whom blotted out the sky in a pall of toxic smoke. Kisbeth begged Agares to save the city and after much consideration, he decided to portray himself as a savior to show the mercy of the Zarosian religion. Agares created a portal into the cloud of smoke, which he then proceeded to fill his lungs with. He managed to inhale all of the toxic substance, enough to send him into death sleep for the next few months. The Rebellion It happened slowly. Agares woke up in his bed, practically expecting a new monarch to be waiting for him when he descended the stairs into the courtroom. To his displeasure he found Oliver Cleeves, whom through miscommunication or deceit, he believed to be Zamorakian. Agares boiled with rage that he had returned, more so that a Zarosian no longer had the throne. He quietly walked out of the castle, where he came upon the new General, Eorl, and his half-Mahjarrat lieutenant, Tenembra. Agares spoke with them about a rebellion, filling their minds with a potential coup d'etat. Eorl's allegiance lay with Oliver, though Tenembra proved much more willing to desert her king. Her soldiers joined Zarosian forces. Greyson and Agares met in West Ardougne, where Greyson apologized for doubting Agares so many years earlier. Agares was contacted by Vengence, pledging his allegiance to the leader of the revolution as a spy in the Order of Equilibrium. Agares met with the Sicarius terrorist family, many of whom volunteered to murder Ardougnian soldiers in his name. Agares began setting up a large scale illusion at the deserted Fort Drazker, making it appear as the entire rebl army was amassing there. Due to false Equilibrium reports, the Ardougnian Navy shelled the entire region, wasting ammo and leveling the fort. Agares enlisted the help of the old necromancer, Lucius Renderra, who was given regency over Seer's Village. He pledged the support of a few squadrons of men, and the dragon Desrascul. Agares then called upon Kisbeth, completing his forces with her. Ardougne was transformed into a fortress, although Zarosian forces cut into the city without opposition. Agares and forces fought to the back of Castle Ardougne, blowing a hole into the courtroom. King Oliver took flight atop Storm, and fought with Kisbeth and Desrascul in the sky above the city. Agares fought his way to the top of the castle against Eorl, Rallen, and Issac, leader of the Order of Equilibrium. He fended them off well enough, until Storm crashed into the side of the castle. Now distracted by arrows, swords, and dragon fire, Agares began losing ground against Kandarin forces. One of the castle towers collapsed on top of him, where he stayed for a large amount of time. Storm began hurling dragon fire at the rubble, before stopped by Greyson Val. Agares rejuvenated with the blood of one of the fallen soldiers, and fought against Kuro, leader of the Ardougnian Commandos. They dueled, eventually falling off the side of the castle roof. Before they hit the ground, Agares activated a teleport that sent them to Witchaven. Before Kuro could regain his composure, Agares fled to the shadow realm, not to be seen for large amounts of time. Current Events Since his failure at Arougne, Agares has not taken any large scale political or military action. There have been reports of a powerful Mage with blonde hair in Falador, and a man with blonde hair and orange eyes has been reported somewhere in the city. Personality Agares is an actor at heart. Always favoring the theatrical, he makes everything he does a show. He considers violence a form of artwork, and hides his cruel, calculating nature in honeyed words and a humorous demeanor. He always strives to make himself the most powerful amongst his kin, participating in a healthy rivalry against Vixxox. He cannot stand anything Zamorakian and would defend his god to the death. While he prefers to use deceit and illusions to have his way, he is not above violence, and will demonstrate his power if need be. Abilities (Coming Soon) Category:Mahjarrat Category:Zarosian Category:Ardougne Category:Characters Category:Incomplete Articles